


Bread.

by RosieClark



Series: Baking stories [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Brother Matt, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn, Teacher Lance, baker pidge, plance, plangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark
Summary: Pidge is the baker who gave up her dream. Lance is the recently dumped highschool teacher. When a mutual friend brings them together, an unlikely friendship is born.But can it survive the secrets their both hiding?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So this is me attempting to step away from one-shots and super heavy plangst.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Rosie

“I already told you Hunk, I don’t want to go to the bakery!” Lance was more than annoyed with his friend. 

“I know, but you haven’t given me a legitimate reason why not.” Hunk countered. 

“Okay, let's see,” Lance started. “I’m really behind on all this marking, Nyma and I are done like dinner, and I don’t want to!” 

“Well, you can mark at the bakery.” Hunk reasoned. “Plus, I have a friend I want you to meet.” 

Lance groaned, letting his face rest on his hands. “Okay, fine. I’ll go with you this once, but you have to promise to stop asking me.” 

Hunk brightened. 

As Lance walked through the doors of Altea Breads and Baked Goods, he was a little shocked to find the counter void of cashier and the lights dimmed. Hunk, on the other hand was grinning. 

“Oh yes!” Hunk whispered. “Last time she left things on a really big cliffhanger.” She? Cliff hanger? Before Lance had a chance to ask, two purple oven mitt clad hands popped up from behind the counter. Okay, now Lance was confused.

“Lord Zarkon, we have captured the lions and the paladins. Unfortunately the red lion managed to avoid our attack. I have members of my fleet searching as we speak. How do wish to proceed with the interrogation?” The voice behind the counter squeaked. 

“Have your best captains get the information we seek from the paladins. Tell them that the weakest link is the green one. Hurt her, and the others will sing like birds.” The voice had changed to a deep growl. Lance glanced at Hunk, who was biting his nails. The hands disappeared, and there was some shuffling from behind the counter. Then, they reappear this time sporting one purple mitt, and one green one. 

“Lets see,” The purple one sneered. “We can do this the easy way, or the hard way.” The green mitt seemed to hold its head up in defiance. How that was possible, Lance didn’t know. 

“I’m not telling you anything!” The purple mitt let out a low chuckle. 

“Then let's begin.” 

Suddenly, the lights turned back on, and Hunk let out a frustrated groan. The mitts disappeared again, only for a young woman to pop up. She had large glasses, messy light brown hair, big honey eyes, a splatter of freckles over her nose, and a smear of flour on her cheek. Her mouth was twisted into a grin that could only be described as wicked. 

“Dude!” Hunk exclaimed. “Do you enjoy seeing me in pain?” The girl chuckled. 

“Oh don’t be a baby Hunk. You only have to wait a week.” Hunk let out an over exaggerated sigh, and walked up to the counter. 

“This is my friend Lance.” He said, gesturing to Lance. The girl extended her hand. 

“I’m Pidge. Nice to meet you.” Lance took it, a little shocked with her name. Who names their child “Pidge?” She turned back to Hunk. “What will it be today?” 

“Cinnamon bun for me, and something chocolatey for Lance. He was just dumped.” Hunk stage whispered the last bit. Lance turned to them, embarrassment filling his face. 

“I was not! Nyma and I agreed together to end things.” Pidge offered him a sympathetic look that didn’t make him feel any better. Then her eyes brightened. 

“I have just the thing for you!” She dashed off into the kitchen, leaving the two friends alone. 

Lance took this opportunity to look around. The warm lighting from the stringed light bulbs, and the mismatched stools and chairs gave the bakery a very homey vibe. There was a fireplace on one side, next to a bookshelf filled with board games and books. Lance turned to Hunk.

“So how do you know Pidge?” Lance asked. The two of them looked very comfortable with each other earlier.

“Oh, we go way back.” Hunk shrugged, and Lance gave him a suggestive look. Hunk reddened. “Ewww dude! She’s like my kid sister!” Lance nodded, putting his hand up defensively. 

“Just checking bro.” He was about to ask how they met when Pidge emerged, holding two plates; one with a cinnamon bun oozing with filling, and one with a jiggly, brown thing. She grinned, holding the two plated out to the boys. 

“One cinnamon bun, one Nutella panna cotta.” Hunk eagerly grabbed his plate, and started to unfurl the gooey treat. Lance took his plate skeptically. Pidge looked at him expectantly. Not wanting to hurt her feelings, he took a bite. His eyes widened, and Pidge smiled. It was like his mouth was hosting a wedding between Nutella, and creamy goodness, with the minister being cinnamon. The flavours mixed in his mouth, slightly soothing the ache of his heart. 

“Not bad?” She was looking at him, one eyebrow raised. 

He shrugged.“It’s okay I guess.” 

She let out a scoff, and hit him with the tea towel hanging on her shoulder. “Liar.” 

He smirked at her. “Okay, you caught me. This is the best damn thing I’ve ever eaten.” She leaned on the counter, satisfied with his response.

“It’s on the house.” Lance stared. 

“What?” 

“It’s on the house. Consider it a post break up gift.” With a salute, she walked back into the kitchen. “Holler if you need something.”

Lance couldn’t stop the smile from crossing his face. A new dessert and friend all in one day. He picked up his plate, and joined Hunk at one of the tables. 

“So?” Hunk prompted. “Are you happy you decided to join me?” 

“Maybe.” Lance said with a shrug of his shoulders. But as he pulled out the sixty papers he needed to mark, his smile told Hunk everything he needed to know. 

 

Pidge was exhausted. Working at the bakery meant waking up at four every morning. A cruel price for doing something she actually enjoyed. She honestly didn’t think she would like it, like anything actually, after the accident. But, Hunk had insisted, and Allura had begged, so she started to work with dough, kneading it, shaping it, and baking it. It was fun. It took her mind off other things. 

“Mom? I’m home.” She called, opening the front door of the house. No response. That was to be expected. Her mom liked working late. Sighing, Pidge headed upstairs, not looking at the family photos that lined the hallways. The smiling faces were teasing. In her room, she changed into her pajamas, and collapsed in bed. Sleep quickly followed. 

Fire. Everywhere. Katie looked around. A figure was lying in the hallway. She scrambled to reach him. The room was getting hotter, and tears from the smoke stained her face. She jumped over a stack of fallen books, only to lose her footing , and fall. Her shirt was on fire. She shrieked as the hot flames licked her skin, burning everything they touched. Katie ripped the shirt off. She continued, almost reaching the man on the ground. She extended her hand. Their fingers touched. But then she was being jerked back. A strong hand gripped her shoulder, pulling her away. 

“No! Please!” She cried, as she was dragged out of the house. “I have to save him!” The house collapsed, and Katie let out a wail of despair. 

“Katie?” Sobs racked her body.

“Katie!” She couldn’t move. 

“Katie!” She jerked awake, sitting straight up. A concerned face was studying her. Matt. 

“I told you not to call me that.” She said, before wrapping her arms around her brothers waist. He held her tightly, stroking her hair. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Pidge shook her head, nuzzling deeper into Matts hoodie. He kissed the top of her head. “Try to get some more sleep okay?” 

Pidge turned to the clock, and groaned. It was three fifty six. She got out of bed, and headed to her dresser. Matt looked shocked.

“What are you doing?” 

“I have to get ready for work.” She replied, as if getting up at four was the most normal thing in the world. 

“Oof. Who would have known that working at a bakery meant waking up like a chicken. Allura must be a slave driver!” He stood up, ruffling her hair as we left, stopping in the doorway to look back at her. “I for one have a handsome husband waiting for me in our warm bed.” 

She rolled her eyes at him. “Have fun Matt.”

“Oh I will Pidgeon.” He winked, and left laughing, barely avoiding the pillow she threw.

When she heard the front door open, she grabbed her clothes, and headed to the bathroom. After splashing water on her face, Pidge took off her pajama shirt. Her hands wandered to the scarred flesh that covered from her armpit to her hip. She shook off the chills she got, and finished changing. She had bread to make.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pidge bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Two chapters in two days? What sorcery is this? Don't get used to this, but I had a ton of free time. You guys should expect one or two chapters a week.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> -Rosie

Pidge looked up as the bell jingled, signifying the arrival of a customer. She plastered a smile on her tired face.

“Good morning!” She tried to sound cheerful, she really did, but after another nightmare last night and no brother to comfort her, she doubted she sounded very convincing.

“Why hello there Pidgy-Pidge.” Her bloodshot eyes sprung open. Lance. 

The cuban male had made it his routine to visit the bakery every day and, as annoying as he was, Pidge was starting to enjoy his company. His first visit had been brief and awkward, but once they found a common interest (video games), she found herself losing track of time and talking with the coffee skinned teacher for hours. 

“Coffee as usual?” Pidge asked, already grabbing the cup and filling it with the hot drink. 

“You know me.” He waltzed to the counter, brown hair styled in that “I woke up this way” look, blue eyes shining. He was wearing a nice grey collared shirt, and khaki slacks that complimented his slim athletic build. Not that she was admiring or anything.

Pidge held out the coffee with one hand, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with the other. Lance took the cup and peered closer, concern etching itself on his sharp features. “Are you alright?” 

She handed him is coffee, and offered a tired smile. “Yeah, just tired.” 

Lance frowned, as if not convinced. She opened her mouth to change the subject when the kitchen door swung open, and Allura walked in. His frown immediately became a sly grin. 

“Why good morning princess. May I say you look lovely as ever today.” 

Allura rolled her eyes at him, raising her left hand. “Sorry Lance, but just like yesterday, I’m engaged.” The diamond that sparkled on her finger was beautiful, just like the woman bearing it. With her long legs, slim waist, and flowing white hair, the woman could pass for any super model. Pidge liked to joke that she was an alien. Keith was a lucky man. How the emo did it, Pidge was still unsure. Despite being her friend, Pidge always felt a twinge of jealousy whenever she saw how men looked at Allura. Lance had not been the first man to fall in love at the bakery. 

Lance smiled, undeterred. “Playing hard to get, I see how it is.” He winked at her, before she disappeared from sight. 

Pidge almost choked on the laugh she was holding in. Lance glared at her, wounded. 

“What?” 

Pidge put on her best smolder. “Oh princess, please leave your mullet bearing fiance, and ride off with me into the sunset!” She burst out laughing. Lance was unimpressed. 

“Laugh all you want Pidge, but I don’t see you with a boyfriend.”

Pidge raised and eyebrow. “Who said I wanted one?” 

Lance’s eyes widened. “Girlfriend?” 

“Nope, you were right the first time.” She clarified. “I’m just not really looking for a relationship now.” Not after what happened, she added silently in her head. 

“Never fear Pidgey. I’m sure there’s a nerd out there who will melt your heart someday.” He patted her head. 

“Oh please.” Pidge scoffed. “I have a higher chance of getting a boyfriend then you have of having a decent conversation with Allura.” 

Lance gasped, putting a hand to his chest in mock hurt. “How dare you! Keep talking like that, and I’ll forget about my promise to take you to see the cow.”

Pidge’s eyes widened. “The cow as you so eloquently put it has a name, and I don’t think Kaltinaker would appreciate his adoptive father refusing to let his adoptive mother see him.” A few days earlier, she and Lance had been fooling off on her laptop when they discovered an “adopt a cow” organization. For five bucks a month, they got a cow they could visit whenever they wanted. Shame the two of them didn’t have more self-control. 

“Ah, you’re too smart for me Pidgey.” Lance turned towards the door, and waved. “Until tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow then.” Pidge couldn’t wait. 

 

Lance was just packing his bag when he looked up to see Hunk standing in the doorway of his classroom. 

“Wanna hit the bakery today?” The larger man offered. “I’ve got a ton of report card comments to fill out, and I'd rather do them with a cinnamon bun, and cup of coffee.”

Lance’s mouth began to water. “Count me in.” 

Pidge looked up as Lance walked in. She gave him her half smirk. 

“Twice in one day? To what do I owe this pleasure?” Hunk gave Lance a questioning look. Lance made a mental note to explain later. 

“Oh, you know, just report card season.” 

Pidge gestured to the couches in front of the fireplace. “Then may I suggest the fire front couches?” 

Lance and Hunk plopped down, Pidge joining them, sitting next to Lance. He couldn’t help but notice how cute and tiny her feet were. She snuggled deeper in the couch, and let out a sigh of contentment. Lance ignored the way his heart fluttered. Hunk was staring at him, eyebrow cocked. Lance gave him an annoyed look. He and Pidge were just friends. 

Just as he was pulling out his papers, Pidge stretched, and sat up. Her movement caused all of Lance’s papers to fall off his lap. 

“Shit, not again!” Pidge let out an over-exaggerated gasp. 

“Lance! I hope you don’t use that type of language in front of our child!” Out of the corner of his eyes, Lance saw Hunks eyebrows jump off his head. 

“No, I don’t. I am getting hungry though.” He stared at Pidge, who was staring back. Her eyes widened.

“I totally forgot! What can I get you?” 

“Two of your gooiest cinnamon rolls por favor.” Lance responded. Pidge jumped to her feet, and pranced to the kitchen. 

“I’ll be right back. Keep my spot warm.” 

Hunk was grinning at Lance. 

“What?” He asked, annoyed.

“So you and Pidge huh?” Hunk’s voice implied everything. 

Lance’s ears turned red. “Dude! No!” He threw his pen at Hunk, who caught it. Lance ran a hand threw his brown hair. “Pidge and I are just friends.” 

“Whatever you say buddy.” Hunk laughed. Lance must have looked exasperated, because Hunk continued. “All I’m saying is you visit her almost every day, you already bicker like an old married couple, and do I have to mention the child?” 

Lance lightly slapped Hunk on the shoulder. “Pidge and I are friends Hunk. Besides, she’s not my type. Allura on the other hand, well you can just te-” Hunk shut him up by tossing the pen at his open mouth. He missed, hitting his cheek. 

“Okay, point proven. Just shut up.” 

Lance saluted, and the duo started their work, eagerly awaiting the cinnamon buns. The doorbell jingled.

“Hello Hunk! Lance.” Allura’s cheery voice reached his ears. 

“Don’t sound too disappointed to see me babe.” Lance winked. Allura ignored him, and looked at Hunk. 

“Do you need anything?” 

“Oh, Pidge went in to get our cinnamon buns a while ago.” Hunk explained. “Not sure what's taking her so long though.”

Allura’s brow wrinkled. “I’ll go check, make sure nothing… bad happened.” The look she exchanged with Hunk made Lance feel left out. As she left, Hunk’s knee was bobbing up and down nervously. 

“Dude, chill. I’m sure nothing happened.” Hunk looked greatful at his friend. 

“Yeah, I just worr-” He was cut off by a loud crash.

A few seconds later, Allura ran out of the kitchen, her eyes wide and frantic. She scanned the bakery until she found Lance and Hunk, who was already on his feet. Hunk looked her in the eye.

“What’s wrong?” His voice was serious. 

“Oven fire.” Hunk visibly paled, and grabbed Allura by the shoulders. 

“Where’s Pidge?” Lance had never heard his friend sound so panicked. He wasn’t sure why an oven fire was such a big deal. Surely Pidge was extinguishing it as they spoke. 

Allura raised a shaking hand, and pointed to the door she had burst through moments before. Hunk ran to the kitchen, Allura at his heels. Lance followed, unsure of what to do. 

Pidge was standing in front of the oven. Hunk grabbed a towel, and started beating at the flames. Allura copied his actions, and Pidge just stood there. Lance joined Hunk and Allura, and soon the only trace the fire had ever happened was some very burnt loaves of bread. Hunk turned to Pidge.

“Pidge, are you okay?” He gently put a hand on her shoulder, and Pidge flinched at the contact. Her honey eyes were filled with unshed tears and terror. “Do you want me to call Matt?”

Lances eyebrows furrowed. Matt? Who was Matt? A boyfriend? But Pidge had said she wasn’t looking for a relationship. Was that because she was already in one? A twinge of jealousy hit him. Why didn’t she trust him enough to tell him? Why was he so bothered by this information? He was about to ask when Allura interrupted him. 

“Pidge sweetie, you’re safe now.” She came up next to the girl, who had started to shake. The older woman wrapped her arms around her, and held fast, as if trying to stop the tremors. Lance watched as they pulled away, Pidge swallowing, and whispering something to her two friends. They nodded understandingly. 

Despite being slightly angry at her, Pidge was still a friend. Seeing her scared made him feel like he needed to say something to lighten the mood.

“Well that could have crashed and burned.” 

Silence. The tension in the room skyrocketed. Lance, suddenly felt uncomfortably warm. Hunk and Allura glared at him, and Pidge’s hand drifted to her side. The brown haired girl looked at him once, just long enough for him to see her unshed tears spill over. Then, she turned and sprinted, escaping out the back door. Allura called after her, running to catch up. Hunk continued to glare.

Lance felt something heavy settle in his stomach, like he had just done something really awful. And he didn’t know what he could do to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Pidge's backstory is revealed, plance bonding, and ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here is this weeks chapter! I also finally got Tumblr, so if you want to request a prompt/story, feel free to. https://rosieclark.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> -Rosie

The silence stretched for what seemed an eternity as Lance and Hunk climbed into Lances car. When they were finally sitting and buckled in, Lance took a deep breath and broke the silence.

“So, what did I do wrong?” Hunk let out a long sigh, twisting in his seat to face his friend.

“Do you remember when you asked me how Pidge and I knew each other?” Lance nodded his head, unsure of the relevance. “Well, we used to be neighbours.” He stared expectantly at the cuban. 

“Cool?” Lance was a little confused. What did Hunk and Pidge being neighbours have to do with her running off?

Hunk sighed, a little disappointed that Lance hadn’t connected the dots. He would eventually. 

“Nevermind. Just, Lance?” Hunk put a hand on his shoulder. “Next time try to read the room and think before you act.” 

The pair drove in silence until Hunk pulled into Lances driveway. 

“Lance? Can I come in? We can finish marking over a home cooked dinner?” 

Lance smiled. “That sounds like exactly what I need.” 

 

Hunks ringing phone dragged Lance out of his marking trance. 

“Hello? Yes, okay good. You called Matt? No, I will. Sure. Okay. Talk to you later. Bye.” Hunk put his phone back in his pocket. 

“Who was that?” Lance was pretty sure he knew the answer, but he wanted to make sure.

“Allura. She found Pidge, and their both fine.” Hunk sat down and picked up his red pen. 

Lance let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Pidge was okay. 

“I should go apologize to Pidge.” Lance blurted out. 

Hunk looked up and shook his head. “You need to give her some time buddy. Wait until after the weekend.” 

“But what if I can’t find her? What if she’s not at the bakery?” 

Hunk sighed, before scribbling something down on a piece of paper. “This is her address, only use if she’s not at the bakery.” Hunk handed it to him. “And don’t tell her I gave it to you.” 

Lance took the paper, and stood up. “I’ll just go now.”

Hunk gave him the death stare. “No. Monday.”

Lance exhaled before sitting down again. “Fine. Monday.”

 

Monday came quick enough, and as Lance stood outside the bakery, he suddenly felt his palms start to sweat. What if she hated him? Taking a deep breath, he shoved those feelings down and pushed on the door. The bakery door jingled as Lance waltzed through. To his surprise, there was no one behind the counter. A quick glance around the shop, and Lance found Allura shifting loafs around.

“Good morning Princess.” Allura briefly looked up from the bread display she was creating. 

“Lance.” The two lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Lance tapped his foot, watching the kitchen door for Pidge. When she didn’t emerge, he cleared his throat. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but do you know where Pidge is?” Allura wiped her hands off on her pink apron. She shook her head, and headed behind the counter. 

“She always takes this particular day off.” 

“Don’t you find it weird?” Allura shrugged, fiddling with her apron straps. 

“Not really. I mean, it’s to be expected since this is the day the accident happened.”   
Lance’s eyes widened. “Accident?” 

Allura paled as if she hadn’t meant to let that last bit slip. “It’s not my place to tell.” 

The cuban pouted. “Well, do you know when she’ll be back?” 

“Come back tomorrow Lance.” Allura walked to the kitchen door.

“Allura?” Lance called out just before she disappeared. She turned, an eyebrow raised. 

“I’m still engaged Lance.” Lance let out a little chuckle. 

“No, not that. I just wanted to say thank you.” He looked up, catching her look of surprise. “Thank you for finding her after I messed things up.” 

Allura’s face softened, and she smiled. 

“Don’t worry about it Lance.” 

As Lance left the bakery, he felt for the paper in his pocket. 

 

The second Pidge woke up, she wanted to go back to sleep. She wanted to crawl under the still warm blankets, and pretend she was invisible. Unfortunately, a little pest by the name of Matt had other plans. 

“Come on Pidge. Time to get out of bed.” Matt gently peeled back the covers, revealing a very grumpy sister. 

“Why are you always here?” Pidge wined, reaching to pull her comforter back up. 

Matt smiled. “You love it. Besides,” his voice quieted, “I worry about you and mom.” 

Pidge sat up, and looked at Matt. “I don’t want to go.” He sighed, and ruffled her hair. 

“I know kiddo. It will get easier with time, I promise.”

With a groan, Pidge rolled out of bed. Satisfied that his job was done, Matt left with the reminder that they would leave in twenty minutes. Pidge stalked to her closet, pulling out a pair of black dress pants, and her favorite olive green blouse. After changing and brushing her teeth, she rushed to the waiting car. 

“Pidge sweetie, is it too much to ask you to comb your hair?” Her mother asked. Matt laughed from the drivers seat. 

“Mom, that is her hair brushed. You should have seen her earlier. No wonder people think bigfoot is real!” 

“Matt!” Pidge grabbed her brothers ear and pulled. Matt let out a yelp, and Colleen Holt tried to hold in her amused smile. 

A ten minute drive later, Pidge found herself standing in front of a familiar headstone. 

Here lies Sam Holt,   
beloved husband, father and friend.   
“If you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great.”

Pidge and Matt took a respectful step back as Colleen Holt knelt before her dead husband’s grave. When she finally stood up, Matt stepped forward. Pidge always dreaded talking to her father. It just seemed so strange. But as Matt began walking toward them, she felt herself stepping forward. Like her mom, Pidge knelt, and took a deep breath.

“Dad? I’m back. Just like last year, and the year before that, and the year before that. I don’t want to tell you how much I miss you, so I’ll tell you about what’s happening in my life. You would be so proud of your introverted Pidgeon. I made a friend.   
“His name is Lance. He teaches with Hunk and Keith. He’s so bright and bubbly, and he can actually make me laugh. He comes to the bakery everyday to say hi, order coffee and flirt with Allura. You remember Allura right? She and Keith got engaged earlier this year. The wedding is going to be in the spring. 

“Anyways, I’m scared dad. I know that Lance wants to be friends, and I want that too, but I’m too broken. I’m too damaged. I know that he likes Pidge, but I can’t help but wonder if him and Katie would have gotten along better. And dad?” 

Pidge placed a hand on the head stone marking her father’s resting place.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to be Katie again. I miss you. Love you lots.” Pidge stood up, wiping her eyes. “Until next year.”

As she walked back to where Matt and mom were waiting, she let go of the weight on her chest. Even if he wasn’t with her, her dad always helped her feel better. 

“Pidge, I’m going to take mom to grab some tomatoes and garlic. Are you okay getting home by yourself?” 

For a second Pidge debated saying no, but after seeing how Matt looked at her, she held her tongue. 

“Yeah, don’t worry about me. I’ll take the bus.” Matt threw her a grateful smile, and wrapped an arm around their mother. 

“Come on Mom, let’s go to the store.” 

Pidge watched as the duo pulled out of the cemetery, leaving her to her thoughts. Her house was a thirty minute walk away, and her phone said the bus wouldn’t come for another twenty minutes. Taking into account the transfer she had to take, she concluded that walking would be faster. 

Tired and sore, Pidge rounded the corner to her driveway. What she didn’t expect was to see Lance sitting on the front steps of her porch. 

“Lance?” She couldn’t hide the surprise in her voice. How did he find her? What was he doing here?

“Pidge, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for what I said the other day.” Lance stood up.

Pidge thought back. What was he apologizing for? Oh yeah. The burn joke. It would be wrong to blame Lance since he didn’t know any better. She smiled, and shook her head. 

“Don’t worry about it Lance, I was having a really stressful week, and the oven fire kinda threw me in for a loop.” She frowned. “How did you know where I live?” 

Lance looked sheepishly at his feet. “I just asked around.” 

Pidge put her hands on her hips. “Hunk told you didn’t he.” 

Lance’s silence was all the answer she needed. After a couple seconds of awkward silence, Lance said the exact words an exhausted, hungry gremlin needed to hear. 

“Can I interest you in some ice cream? My treat of coarse.” 

Pidge couldn’t say yes fast enough.

“Chocolate?”

“Nope.”

“Vanilla?”

“Nope.”

“Por dios Pidge! Cookies and cream?”

“Negative.”

“Bubble gum?”

“Oh come on Lance, that’s just sad. Who likes bubble gum?”

“Just guessing.” Lance held his hand up in surrender. “Strawberry?” 

“Try again later.” Pidge opened the door of the ice cream shop, the sweet air hitting her. Lance entered, going straight to the cashier.

“I’ll have one single scoop of dulce de leche, and a-” He looked at Pidge waiting. 

“A single scoop of mint chocolate chip please.” 

Lance paid, and the pair made their way to a booth. He wanted to ask her about the “accident” Allura had mentioned, but he didn’t want to pry. As he watched Pidge lick her cone, he didn’t miss the way her eyes lit up, and how whenever she got a brain freeze, she would shake her head, messy brown curls bouncing everywhere. 

Pidge loved Lance’s eyes. They were the deepest blue. As the two made small talk, she found herself getting lost in them more then once. 

“So what do you do when you’re not making bread?” 

Pidge thought for a moment before smirking. “Video games. Matt and I never fail to kick butt at Mario Kart.” 

Lance twitched. Here was that Matt character again. “Is Matt your boyfriend?” 

Pidge stared at him for a second. Then she burst out laughing, clutching her stomach and snorting. Lance wasn’t sure how to react.

“Lance, meet Matt Holt.” Pidge held out her phone displaying a photo of a girl with long hair and an older version of Pidge. “Dork, nerd and brother. If I didn’t know any better, I would say you were jealous.” Her honey eyes held a mysterious glint. 

Lance cleared his throat. “Just curious. On the topic of video games, how would you like to play Killbot Phantasm I?” Pidges eyes widened.

“As in Journey to the Depths of the Demonsphere?” Lance nodded. 

“That’s the one.” Pidge stood up.

“Hell yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets a troubling phone call, and Pidge is there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Here is this weeks chapter. I wanted to experiment with texting back and forth today. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think! Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> -Rosie

To say Pidge was exhausted was an understatement. Getting up at two in the morning to haul flour and knead dough paired with a sleepless night was not a good combo. Sighing, she checked the clock. One more hour of proofing before she could bake the sourdough loaves she had slaved to make.

Pidge picked up her phone, and texted a very familiar number. Lance.

Lance the dork  
5:07 am

Good morning sunshine!

I honestly hate you right now.  
Pidge, it’s five in the fucking morning.

Technically it's 5:08

All that matters is you woke me up

I still don’t get why you don’t  
Put your phone on dnd.

Dnd???  
Dungeons and dragns?  
Dragons*

Do not disturb dummy.

I’m not dumb, I’m tired.  
I’m going back to sleep

Gn

 

Sighing, Pidge set an alarm on her phone, and lay down. on one of the bakery couches. She covered her small body with the loose throw draped on the arm rest, the soft fabric comforting. Best catch some shut eye when she could.

 

The bakery bell jingled, and Pidge looked up to see a familiar pair of asian men walk in.

“Shiro! Keith! How are my favorite fake brothers?” She greeted, a half smile on her face.

Shiro, the taller buffer of the two, returned her smile and ruffled her hair. “Hey Ka-Pidge.”

“You look short as ever.” Keith taunted. Pidge stuck her tongue out at him.

“I could make a thousand comments and jokes about your emo mullet, but I won’t because; one, I’m a good person, and two, I’m a little scared of your fiance.”

Keith chuckled. “Think about how I feel.”

Pidge turned to Shiro, who had bruised himself looking at the cookie section. “Hows Matt? He hasn’t dropped by in a while.”

The older man gave her a sympathetic smile. “He’s been real busy with the kids. He sends his love”

“Tell him I send this.” Pidge raised her middle finger much to Shiro’s horror and Keith's delight. “But in a nice way.”

Keith snorted. “Yeah, sure. A nice way.”

The bell jingled again, and in walked a woman who could rival Alluras beauty. Long creamy legs led to wide hips, a tiny waist, and a bust that Pidge was sure had to be fake. Her dark curly hair shon in the early morning sun, and her full lips were pulled into a smile.

Pidge saw Keith visibly tense.

“Hello! Welcome to the Altean Bakery! Can I help you with anything?” Pidge plastered on a smile. She didn’t like how onguard Keith seemed.

The woman looked her over with an unimpressed stare. “No, I was just looking for someone.” She started for the door, but Keith grabbed her arm.

“Stay away from him.”

Her eyes widened, the perfectly painted smile faltering. “You can’t tell me what to do mullet.”

Pidge was shocked. How did this lady know Keith?

He snarled, and released his grip on her arm. “Stay away. He’s just started to pick up the pieces. Don’t ruin it again”

The lady looked almost sad for a moment before heading out the front door. “I’m sorry Keith. I can’t.”

The bell jingled, signalling her exit, and the three friends were left in silence. Pidge cleared her throat.

“Can I get you guys anything?”

Shiro walked back to the counter, a cookie in hand. Keith joined him holding a doughnut. As Pidge rang up their total, Keith spoke.

“That was Nyma.”

Nyma. Why did that name sound so darn familiar? Nyma.

Oh.

Oh.

“Lance’s ex.”

“Ex Fiance” Keith corrected. Pidge stopped.

Fiance. “I had no idea it was that serious.”

Shiro took the bag from her and gave Keith a look. “If he didn’t tell her, you shouldn’t either.”

She nodded her head. “Don’t tell my anything. I’m sure he’ll tell me sooner or later.”

“So you and Lance are getting close?” Keith raised his eyebrows suggestively. Pidge fake gagged.

“Ewww, gross. Now leave before I tackle you!”

Keith laughed. “I’m sure Lance would love that!”

Pidge felt her face flush as she grabbed the nearest loaf of bread and hurled it at the mullet. He ducked, and dashed out of the bakery.

She and Lance were just friends.

Speaking of the cuban, she checked the clock. Lance should have already come in for his morning coffee. She pulled out her phone.

Lance the dork  
8:11 am

U up yet?

Yeah

Should I get your caffeine ready?

You betcha.  
Gimme a sec, I’m getting a call

8:20 am

Lance?

8:47 am

Coffee or not coffee? That is the question.  
U coming?

Pidge spun around on the stool she was sitting on. Her phone buzzed, and she looked, eager to see if Lance had responded.

Emo Mullet  
8:50 am

Just thought you should know Lance  
didn’t show up at work today.

Kk, thanks.

Np

She picked the coffee cup off the counter and took a long sip. It was going to be a hard day.

 

Lance dropped his phone, the crash echoing off the quiet walls of his apartment. He slumped to his knees, unsure of now to respond. He needed to talk to someone. He picked up his phone and called Hunk, hands shaking.

Ring

_“Lance, it’s Nyma”_

Ring

_“I need to tell you something”_

Ring

_“Remember that time just before I left when I said I was on birth control?_

Ring

_“Well, I lied.”_

“You have reached the automatic voice message of Hun-”

Lance hung up. Hunk was probably busy with work, or Shay. He could call Keith. Mullet had been supportive when they broke up. He could call his sister, a risk a scolding.

Instead he called the one person who knew nothing about his past with Nyma, save only for her name.

Pidge picked up on the third ring.

“Lance?”

“I didn’t think you would pick up.” Lance tried to keep relief out of his voice. He must have failed.

“Lance, whats wrong? What happened?” A ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he could almost picture her brows furrowing. He slumped against the wall and exhaled.

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

Pidge sounded slightly annoyed. “Lance, I’m tired and definitely not in the mood for you to lie to me. What's wrong?”

“Nyma called me today.”

There was a moment of silence, and he was about to ask if she was still there when her voice came through.

“And?”

Lance did not want to tell her. Not now anyways. He should have called Hunk again, but here he was, on the phone with Pidge.

“Its better I tell you in person. Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure. Tomorrow.” There was a click, and the line went dead.

Lance slid to the floor and rested his head on his arms. He debated getting up and opening that bottle of wine he got for Christmas, but decided against it. He was so tired.

A knock at the door brought him back to reality. Standing up with a groan, he silently cursed whoever decided it would be a good idea to visit him. Opening the door, he was greeted by a tightly bundled messy haired gremlin.

“Pidge.”

“Lance, let me in, its fucking cold outside.” As she pushed past him, he noticed the shopping bag in one hand. Lance closed the door and followed her into his living room.

“Pidge, I’m not in the mood for a movie marathon today.” Pidge raised and eyebrow as she shed her coat, mitts and scarf.

“Good thing I’m not here to watch movies.” Lance was about to tell her he just wanted to be alone when she got up. She ran around his place, grabbing sheets and blankets, pillows and throws. Then she looked at him with expectant honey eyes. “Are you going to stand there watching me all day, or are you going to help me?”

Lance snapped out of his daze. “What are you doing?”

The evil smirk that served as a response did nothing to calm his fears. She simply turned around with a ‘you’ll see’, and started to work.

He watched as the mountain of comfort objects was transformed into a very cozy looking fort. Pidge emerged from inside, face sweaty. She looked adorable.

“Come on Lance, it’s perfectly safe.” Her head of messy curls disappeared once again.

Lance hesitated before crawling inside. Blankets surrounded him, calling him into their warm embrace. He let out a groan as he sunk deeper into the sanctuary Pidge had created for him. He looked around for his friend, finding her to his right, holding the shopping bag.

“What’s in there?” Lances curiosity got the better of him.

Pidge reached in, producing two spoons and a tub of dulce de leche ice cream. Lance gasped.

“Dios mio Pidge! I think you’re my favorite person right now.” Pidge laughed as he practically lunged for the spoons and tub. He landed on top of her, his nose millimeters from hers. They stayed like that, breath mingling, faces flushed. He could count her tiny freckles, and see the flecks of darker brown in her golden eyes. Pidge cleared her throat, and Lance hurried to get off her. She handed him a spoon, and opened the tub.

After a few bites, taken in silence, Pidge looked up at Lance. She saw how stressed he was, and didn’t like it.

At all.

“Lance, what did Nyma tell you?” Pidge new she was being pushy, but she really didn’t care.

He looked up at her, the brief joy over ice cream gone from his eyes. He put down the spoon and leaned back into the pillows.

“I guess I should start by telling you about Nyma and I.” Pidge rolled on her side, supporting her head with her elbow. She looked at him expectantly.

“Only if you want. I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to.”

Lance looked at her, his blue eyes thoughtful. Just as Pidge thought he was going to ask her to leave, he sighed, and started talking.

“Nyma and I met senior year of highschool. Her current boyfriend Rolo and Hunk were taking and engineering course together. She was beautiful and funny, and I wanted date her.

“She and Rolo broke up after school ended, the long distance relationship was too difficult. We reconnected, and sparks flew.”

Lance stared into space, a sad smile adorning his face. Pidge knew that look. It was the look of someone who lost something they loved.

“We dated for a few years before I decided to pop the question. I proposed this past summer on a beach in Cuba. She said yes. I was happy.”

The smile disappeared off Lance’s face. Pidges heart clenched when she saw the hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

“Then, just before I met you, Nyma called me out of the blue. She said she didn't love me anymore, and that she was marrying Rolo. It came out of nowhere. I thought she was joking, but when I arrived home, all her stuff was gone.”

“Lance,” Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. Pidge put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. He leaned into her touch. “I had no idea it was this serious. When you and Hunk came into the bakery, you guys played it of like it was no big deal.”

“I thought if I pretended enough, it would be true.” Lance exhaled deeply. “And today she calls me saying she’s pregnant and I’m the father. She told me she wants nothing to do with the child, and that I better be at the hospital to take it away.”

Pidge let out a small gasp, before wrapping her arms around her friend. “Are you okay?”

Lance stiffened at the sudden contact before crumpling into her embrace. “No.” His voice cracked on the last bit.

They stayed like that, arm in arm, for a while. When he finally pulled back, there were tears in his eyes.

“I’m just so broken.” Lance’s words took her by surprise. “I’ll make a terrible father.”

“Lance, if one of us is broken, its me.” Pidge admitted. She had told herself that she wouldn’t tell Lance what happened. But he had just bared his heart and soul to her. It was the least she could do. As she opened her mouth to elaborate, he cut her off.

“Pidge, you are the happiest, most bubbly person I know. There is no way you're more broken than me.”

She felt her confidence drain. No, she could never tell him. Pidge plastered on a grin and took his hand.

“And you’re the sweetest guy I know. You have great experience with children, and I know you’ll love your kid to death. Lance Mcclain, your heart is as big as Hunks appetite. There is no way you’d make a bad father.”

Lance stared at her, processing her words. He smirked.

“Well when you say it like that, I think I’ll make a pretty good father.” Pidge smiled at him, her eyes crinkling.

“I think you’ll make an amazing father.”

Lance felt his heart skip a beat at her words. At the way she was smiling at him.

“Plus, think of all the crazy aunts and uncles your kid will have.”

“My daughter.”

“What?”

“I’m having a daughter.” Lance smiled fondly, thinking of the beautiful child he was going to have.

Pidge squealed. “A girl. Thats amazing!” Her smile grew even wider, and she stood up, ready to take her leave. “I got to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Lance walked her to the door. “Pidge, thanks.”

She saluted and headed to her car. “Anytime Lance. That's what friends are for right?”

Lance smiled and waved. As he watched her go, he didn’t like the sour taste the term “friends” put in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Feel free to request prompts on my tumblr: https://rosieclark.tumblr.com/
> 
> Love,  
> Rosie


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pidge make some realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here is this weeks update! We are half way through the story! I just want to thank you guys who commented on the last chapter. I was pretty sick this week, and seeing the comments made me feel a bit better. Thank you!
> 
> -Rosie

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months as Lance found himself spending more and more time with Pidge. She had offered to help him repurpose his guest bedroom into a nursery, so it was only natural they spent time together. 

Over the weeks, they had developed a system; Pidge would walk to the school after work, sometimes with a goody for Lance and her to share, wait for him in the staff lounge, drive together to his place, and work on the nursery. They normally ended their night with a video game competition and a pizza. 

Lance looked up from the paper he was marking, freaking David didn’t know how to write an expository essay correctly, and glanced at the clock. 

Shit

He was late. Pidge was probably wondering where he was. He grabbed his coat and bag and ran out of his class room. Well, he sped walked out of his classroom. The school had a strict “no running” policy. 

He walked into the staff lounge, unexpecting the haunting sight that greeted him. Pidge, his Pidge, was talking ta an all to familiar mullet. 

Keith.

He watched as she laughed at something he said, gently resting her hand on his arm. Keith ruffled her hair, and she blushed. Lance felt the blood rush to his ears. He stood in the doorway seething until Keith finally left, hugging Pidge as they parted. She turned to see Lance in the room, and waved, her cheeks still pink from her earlier conversation.

“Lance! About time. I didn’t see you there!” Pidge walked up to him, her smile fading as she took in his gloomy demeanor. 

“You were just too busy with Keith to notice.” Lance grumbled. Pidge stared, shocked. 

“Excuse me?” She grabbed Lance’s arm, forcing him to turn to face her. She put her free hand on her hip, glaring. “Care to repeat that little statement?”

He pulled his arm away, and glared at her. “Keith. You never told me you knew Keith so well.” 

Pidge looked at him, her lips pursed. “You never told me you knew him either.”

Lance cursed her brilliant brain. She had a point. 

“He’s like my rival.” 

“He’s like my brother.”

Brother? Oh brother. Lance looked down, slightly embarrassed to have made an assumption like that. Pidge smiled, and jabbed him in his arm. 

“Sharpshooter ain’t so sharp today. You gotta stop acting all jealous over my brothers. Next, you’ll think I’m dating Shiro.”

Lance’s ears perked up. “Shiro? As in the fighter pilot Takashi Shirogane? The Champion?”

Pidge sighed. “Fighter pilot supreme and my brothers husband.” 

She smiled as Lance’s face paled. “Pidge, if I had known these things sooner, we would already be married.” He turned red at what he just said. Pidge was staring at him, wide eyed. He coughed. “Platonically of coarse.”

“Sure. Of coarse.”

Lance was pretty sure he imagined the disappointment in her tone.

As they exited the staff lounge, Lance fought the urge to place his hand protectively on Pidge’s back. As much as he didn’t like the stares his grade twelves were giving her, he knew she would kill him for thinking she needed protecting. So instead he settled for glaring at his students, making it very clear she was with him. As a friend of coarse. 

Just as they were about to leave the school, Lance turned at the sound of his name. Pidge turned as well. 

“Dude, that chick Mr. Mcclain is with has one really nice ass.” One of the teens stage whispered to his friends. They chuckled, murmurs or agreement circulating, and another one piped up. 

“Ya think he’s banging her?” 

Lance felt his ears turn red as he took in what David, the same David he taught english to, had said. He turned to apologize to Pidge, but she was already gone. He whipped his head over to the group of laughing students, unaware of the angry gremlin that approached. 

“Boys,” Pidge started off sweetly, looking a smug David right in the eye. “I am well aware my ass is amazing.” 

The group let out a string of ‘oohs’, and Pidge continued. 

“As for the other comment,” She glanced at Lance, who was standing awkwardly in the hallway. “He wishes he could bang all this.” 

Lance was pretty sure his face mirrored Davids; gaping mouth, wide eyes and a very flushed face. 

Pidge spun on her heel, hair bouncing as she walked to where he stood. Just before she reached him, she turned to face David and his gang one last time. 

“And kid?” David looked at her attempting to look cool by raising an eyebrow. Pidge scoffed. “I wouldn’t think about sex anytime soon.” She let her eyes drift lazily to the crotch of his pants, before meeting his eyes with a sympathetic smile. “There just isn’t anything there to bang with.” 

A stunned silence echoed through the foyer as Pidge walked away, flipping her hair and grabbing Lance’s hand. She led him to his blue car before clutching her stomach shaking. 

Lance reached for her, worry clouding his thoughts. “Pidge, are you okay?” 

When Pidge looked up to meet his gaze, her eyes were damp with tears of joy. She leaned her head back and howled with laughter. 

“Did you see his face?” She managed to stutter out, her smile bright enough to rival the sun. Lance took the opportunity at admire her facial features. Adorable round cheeks lead to a cute pointed chin. Her teeth were slightly crooked, but it only enhanced her beauty. 

“Hermosa” He breathed out.

Pidge opened her eyes at Lance’s voice. “Huh?”

Lance cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “Nothing.”

He saw her frown, obviously not believing him. He opened the car door, gesturing for her to get in. 

“Come on Pidgey. Those walls aren’t going to paint themselves.”

 

The nursery was a beautiful. Or it would be, if everything went according to plan. Pidge put down her paintbrush, and stepped back to admire her handywork. The white chevron lines she had just finished acted as the accent wall. A light grey covered the rest of the walls. With their plan of baby pink and yellow accents, this was going to be one lucky baby. 

Humming softly to herself, she danced around the empty room. Lance stood in the doorway watching her. There was paint on her overalls, and a bandana was holding her curls out of her face but for the second time that day, Lance found her stunning. He smiled as he pictured her holding his future daughter, singing her to sleep. 

Pidge stopped dancing, shocked to see Lance leaning on the doorway. 

“Dude! You almost gave me a heart attack!” She put her hand to her chest, emphasizing her point.

Lance smiled and approached her. “What was that song?”

“Its an Italian lullaby that my nonna would sing to me.” She shrugged, and wrapped her arms around herself. “I guess it’s kinda engraved in my mind.”

“Its beautiful.” Just like you, he wanted to add, but kept his mouth shut. 

Pidge made her way to him, and gestured to the wall with jazz hands. “Ta da!”

“Awesome work.” Lance fought the urge to wrap an arm around her shoulders and kiss the top of her head. 

Wait what?

As he watched Pidge make her way down the stairs to the kitchen, he groaned, and buried his face in his hands. 

He couldn’t love Pidge. That would be unreasonable. Sure, she was cute, and had an amazing, confident fierce personality, and he looked forward to seeing her everyday, and he really liked the shampoo she used and he wanted to kis-

Dios mio.

He was in trouble. 

Correction: He was in love.

 

“Are you nervous?” 

Lance looked up at the question. “About what?” 

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Being a father.” 

“No.” Lance smiled. “I’m not.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Why not?” 

He put down his pizza slice and sighed. “I guess I know I’ll be a good dad. I have a giant family who will support me, and an amazing group of friends. Plus, I’ve always wanted to be a father. And,” he winked at her, “I might just meet a girl along the way.”

“You’re going to use the baby as a chick magnet!?” Pidge exclaimed. 

Lance shrugged. 

She shook her head. “Lance Mcclain! I thought you would rely on your good looks, and not some innocent child!”

He arched an eyebrow. “Are you saying I’m good looking Pidgey?” 

Pidge felt herself blush down to her toes. “No! I’m just saying that you have certain appealing qualities. Like you eyes. You also have some not so great qualities like your nose. It’s a little crooked. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but I would assume-”

“Pidge,” Lance cut her rambling off gently. “I was only joking.” 

She groaned. “Tease.”

“Only for you Pidgey.” He winked, before unceremoniously stuffing his mouth with pizza. 

She smiled back, her hand drifting to her side. Lance grunted to get her attention, and gestured with his sharp chin to her hand. 

“Wha oor oof gooing?” 

Pidge made a face. “Lance, please swallow your food before trying to ask me a question.” 

She watched his adam's apple bob as he downed his pizza slice.

“What are you doing?” She must have looked confused because he added, “Your hand. You always touch your side like that. Why?”

She tensed and shrugged his question off. “No big deal.” 

The way his piercing blue eyes were staring at her told her he didn’t believe what she was saying. He didn’t push her though, so she changed the subject.

“Movie?”

Lance nodded. 

 

Pidge watched as Hans and Luke rushed across the screen. She’s about to turn to Lance to tell him a pun about Luke’s hair when she felt a comforting warmth on her shoulder. Lance had fallen asleep.

His head had fallen to rest on her shoulder, his mouth slightly agar. His dark hair tickled her neck. Pidge smiled. Then Lance moved. 

In his sleepy state he pushed closer to Pidge, his toned arms wrapping around his shoulders, long legs tangling with hers, and head resting on her shoulder. 

When he finally stopped moving, Pidge gently brought up her hand to stroke his hair. He was good looking, funny, a great friend, and totally out of her league. Not to mention the whole secret thing. Pidge sighed as she ran her fingers through his soft locks. 

Lance sighed happily in response. 

The sound made Pidge’s cheeks flush. She mentally slapped herself.

She would not fall in love with Lance Mcclain. She would not fall in love with Lance Mcclain. She would no-

“Pidge?” Lance was staring at her, his gorgeous blue eyes drawing her in. “The movie is over.”

“Right.” She sat up, causing Lance to fall of the couch. “I should go.”

She was already out the door before Lance got off the floor. As she stepped into the brisk November air, she breathed out a sigh of relief. Any longer in there, and she may have broken her mantra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6 (and an Announcement!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge pushed her feelings away, and Lance embraces them. Add a protective Keith to the mix, and you have chapter 6!
> 
> Plus, some secrets are better left untold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Another week another chapter. Again, thanks to those who commented on the last chapter. It's honestly the best feeling in the world to wake up and see I have an email notification from Ao3 telling me I have a comment. 
> 
> As the chapter title said, I have an announcement to make. I was lucky enough to be selected to write for the Plance Spring zine. You can check them out on tumblr: https://plance-spring-zine.tumblr.com/, and give them some love and support. I will not stop writing Bread, but it does mean I have some more meat on my plate. 
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> -Rosie

Pidge was having a crisis. As she stared at Lance Mcclain waltz into the bakery, classic smirk on his face, she made a stark realization. She liked Lance. 

“Pidge?” His voice brought her out of her thoughts. His blue eyes were smiling at her as if he knew something funny she didn’t. 

“Huh? Sorry, I spaced out there for a while.” She cleared her throat. “What was that?”

“I asked for my coffee.” Lance handed her some change and she grabbed a cup from the underside of the counter. He took the steaming cup from her and headed out the door. “Pidge, we’re still on for movie night tonight yeah?” 

She smiled and nodded. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

As the door jingled, signaling his leave, Pidge slumped down on the counter. She was in deep. 

“Lance huh?” She jumped at the sudden voice. 

“Keith, don’t use your emo ninja skills to sneak up on me!” Pidge crossed her arms and faced the dark haired male. “And, no. There is nothing but friendship between Lance and I.” 

Keith raised an eyebrow. “So you wouldn’t mind if I accidentally let it slip to Shiro you have a new male acquaintance, who in turn will tell Matt. Then Matt will go all protective brother and track Lance down to give him the “talk.” It would be James Griffin all over again.” 

Pidge narrowed her eyes at Keith. “You wouldn’t dare.” Pidge had had a crush on James before the accident. They had gone on a few dates, but let’s just say two older, buff men making you swear not to hurt their younger sister is a great way to get someone to break up with you. James had severed all ties to her, and that was something she did not want to happen with Lance. 

“I’m just playing Pidge. But seriously, don’t let Lance hurt you.” 

Pidge put a hand on his arm. “I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself. And besides, like I told you before, Lance and I are just friends.” She looked at the clock. “Now get your ass out of here before you’re late to work.” 

“Yes mom.” Keith rolled his eyes, exiting the bakery. 

Pidge sighed, and went to the back to kneed her dough. Yes, she was in love with Lance Mcclain. Would he ever feel the same way? Probably not. She wasn’t his type, plain and simple. He liked girls like Allura and Nyma. Girls who looked like fucking models. And Pidge was just...Pidge. Boring old geeky Pidge. 

A small bit of her wondered if he would live Katie better. Happy, whole, peppy Katie. A mask she retired with the name. 

Pidge shook her head, and plunked the dough into a proofing bowl. Even though the situation wasn’t ideal, she knew one thing for certain. She wanted Lance Mcclain in her life. And if that meant just being friends, she could do just friends. Even if it meant shoving her feelings under the rug. 

After all, who would want to fall in love with her anyways?

 

“Guys, I think I’m in love with Pidge.” Lance waited as he looked at Hunk and Keith. 

“About damn time dude!” Hunk hugged him, patting him on the back. “I called it from the start.” 

Keith stayed in his corner, smirking. “I had my suspicions.” 

Lance ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I just don’t know how to tell her I like her. I don’t want to ruin the friendship we have.” 

Hunk gave him a sympathetic smile. “Just tell her how you feel. Sooner rather than later.” He grabbed the stack of papers on Lance’s desk and headed out the door. “Don’t overthink it either.” He yelled from the hallway. 

Lance turned to Keith. “What do you think I should do?” 

The darker haired man shrugged and stepped closer to Lance. “I suggest you do whatever you think is right.” 

Lance squirmed a little, the heat from Keith's gaze getting a tad uncomfortable. His fellow teacher was a hair away from his face. 

“And Lance?” 

Lance gulped, managing to squeak out a meger ‘yes’. 

“Don’t you dare hurt her. I swear to whatever higher power exists if you hurt her, I will end you. And then Shiro will end you. And then Matt will end you. And just when you think life couldn’t get any worse, I’ll turn Allura on you.” Keith pulled away, and headed to the door. “Have a great day!” 

Lance stared at the place Keith had just stood. He would never hurt Pidge. Not in a million years. 

“That won’t be a problem Keith.” He whispered to the empty room. A promise to himself. He would protect Pidge. 

 

“Mom?” Pidge's voice was drowned out by the wailing of sirens outside of her house. Her day had been going so great, but seeing the ambulance parked on her driveway had put her into a state of panic. Not again.

She rushed into the house, flinging open the door and calling for her mom again. She was getting flashbacks to a not so happy memory, one she would love to forget. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, reminding herself that the house was not on fire, and that there was only an ambulance outside. No fire truck. 

“Pidge?” Matts hand were on her shoulder steadying her. His concerned brown eyes studied her face. 

“Matt.” She managed to croak out. “Whats going on?” 

“Pidge, I need you to not panic.” Too late for that, she thought to herself, but instead nodded. “Mom collapsed today. They think it had something to do with her drinking.” 

Pidge opened her mouth to speak, but Matt continued on. “They had to sedate her to get her on the gurney, but they think shes going to be fine. She’s a little loopy, and they want to take her to the hospital for observation and to run a few tests.” He pulled her close into a hug. “She’s going to be okay Pidgey.”

She wrapped her arms around Matts waist and held tight, trying to process the information given. Her mom was going to the hospital. Her mom was going to the hospital. Her mom was going to the hospital. 

She pulled away as the medical team wheeled through the living room. 

“Mom!” Pidge pushed off Matts hand and ran to her mother. She grabbed her hand and held tight. “You’re going to be okay. The doctors are going to take great care of you.” 

Her mom squeezed her hand. “I need you to be brave baby. I need to know you are okay. That you’ll be okay without me.” 

Pidge froze. “Mom, you make it sound like you’re dying. Matt said you’re going to be fine.” She knelt down next to her mom. “I need you to be fine.” 

“Baby, I haven’t been fine for a long time. Since before your father.” She wiped a tear that escaped Pidge’s eye. “Promise me you’ll be brave?” 

Pidge fought the urge to scream. Instead she swallowed her fear and nodded. “I promise mom.”

Colleen Holt smiled as her eyes began to droop. “That’s my girl. I love you Katie.” 

As the EMT’s wheeled her mom away, Pidge turned on her brother. 

“Did you know?” She seethed.

“Pidge, calm down.” Matt raised his hands in surrender. “She didn’t tell you because she didn’t want to upset you.”

“So you think lying to me is the better option?” Pidge raised one hand and pointed to the door. “Get out.” 

“Pidge, please. You shouldn’t be alon-”

“I said get the fuck out of my house.” Pidge stared at Matt, her eyes cold. “Get out.”

“Katie, don’t” Matt took a step closer.

“Don’t call me that!” She recoiled like a wounded dog, wrapping her arms around herself. “Please Matt. Leave.” 

She didn’t move until she heard the front door click shut. Her mom was dying, and nobody told her. Pidge crumpled to the floor, her sobs echoing through the now empty house. She clutched at her side, fingers feeling the scarred flesh that lay under her shirt. They didn’t tell her because they thought she was broken. 

They were right.

 

 

“Ready for Harry Potter movie marathon part two?” Lance swung open the door, his smile freezing on his face when he saw Pidge. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked like she was about to fall over. 

“Lance.” His name was barely more then a whisper. He crinkled his nose when the sharp tang of alcohol hit him. 

“Shit Pidge, are you drunk?” Lance studied her face closer, noting the bags under her eyes and the tear tracks on her cheeks. He was about to ask her if she was okay when a pair of warm lips touched his. 

Pidge was kissing him with a sense of urgency. Their teeth clashed, and their tongues tangoed. Lance relished in the feeling of her lips. 

Holy shit. Pidge was kissing him. The same Pidge who he has feelings for. The same beautiful Pidge who was there for him no matter what. The woman he wanted to mother his child. 

Pidge was kissing him. 

He brought his hands up, one to cup her cheek, the other on her waist, but she flinched back at the contact. She backed away, her huge amber eyes filled with terror. 

“Oh my god. I am so sorry Lance.” Her swollen lips trembled, and Lance reached out to stop her from running. 

He was too slow. 

As soon as the words left her mouth, she turned and ran back to her car. Lance tried to call out to her, but the words got stuck in his throat. He could only watch as she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts, comments and theories! Only 4 chapters left!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue the plangst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is this weeks update! As always, feel free to leave a comment/suggestion/theory!
> 
> Love, Rosie

She had kissed Lance. On the lips. And he had kissed her back. She shook her head, determined not to think about it anymore. 

 

Her main priority was avoiding Lance at all costs. He had confronted her earlier at the bakery, and she had panicked. 

 

_ “So should we talk about what happened last night?” _

 

_ ‘Honestly Lance, I was so drunk, I don’t remember anything. Did I do something wrong?” _

 

_ “No, not at all.” _

 

Pidge groaned at the memory and pulled out her phone, calling Hunk. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hunk, I have a bit of a problem.” She heard a sigh on the other end.

 

“What is it Pidge?” 

 

Pidge looked down at her feet. “Well, I may have kissed Lance, and then pretended I didn’t remember.”

 

There was a long pause. She had begun to think Hunk hung up on her. 

 

“You did what?” 

 

“Don’t make me repeat myself Hunk.” 

 

“Pidge, I am teaching a class right now, but you and I are going to have a very lengthy conversation about feelings when I finish.”

 

There was a click, and the line went dead. She leaned on the counter, putting her head down. She did not need the feelings talk.

 

“Pidgey?”

 

She looked up. “Lance, I’ll send Allura out to help you. I’ve got to go check on some bread.” It was a lame excuse, but it was all she had. She stood up and walked into the bakery kitchen. 

 

“Pidge, we need to talk.” Lance stalked behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him. “Now.”

 

She sighed and crossed her arms. Confrontation was unavoidable. “What is it Lance?” 

 

“Can we go somewhere more private?” She nodded reluctantly, and he pulled her into the store closet behind them. 

 

“Okay Lance. We’re somewhere private. What do you want?” 

 

“I want to talk about the kiss.” 

 

Pidge flushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. 

 

“Yes you do.” Lance put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down, looking her in the eyes. “I know you remember.” 

 

Pidge blanched. “How-?”

 

“I heard you talking to Hunk.” He stood to his full height, crossing his arms. 

 

She swore under the breath, and Lance let a smirk cross his face. 

 

“Let me make this very clear for you Pidge.” Lance felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. It was now or never. “I really really like you more than a friend.” 

 

Pidge opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. He was going to get what he had to say out in the open.

 

“And I know you feel the same way, so why are you fighting it? The kiss should have been a clear indication of our feelings. Christ Pidge, you are supposed to be the smart one!”

 

“I am the smart one!” She exclaimed. “I’m smart enough to know that it I get involved in a relationship with you  _ now _ , I’ll be nothing more then the rebound girl!” 

 

Lance shook his head. She was so much more than the rebound girl. 

 

“No, you’re no-”

 

“Plus I know I’m not your type.” 

 

Not his type? She was exactly his type. Who was she to decide what he wanted?

 

“And I have too many secrets.”

 

Lance knows she doesn’t tell him everything. Everyone has secrets. 

 

“And if you know the truth, you won’t like me.”

 

Lance smiled. She was rambling again. He interrupted her string of words. 

 

“Is that it?” 

 

She looked up at him, her golden eyes wide. “What?” 

 

“Pidge, I like you a lot. Nothing could ever change that. You are exactly what I want im my life.”

 

“Why? Why do you like me so much?” 

 

Lance took a deep breath. “Well for starters, you have beautiful eyes. They have this way of lighting up whenever you talk about something you love. You also have an amazing smile. Not you’re crooked grin, although that's also pretty cute, but your real smile. The one you let show when you laugh your guts up over Spiderman and Harry Potter. 

 

“You have this spirit. This thing that drives you to be better, and make the people around you better too. I know you made me better. And lets not forget your brain. Your brilliant big brain.”

 

His eyes locked with hers. “You are perfect in every way Pidgey. I love you.”

 

Silence. Lance had never experienced silence so deafening before. He waited for her response expectantly. Slowly, Pidge brought her hands up to her shirt collar. 

 

One by one, she unbuttoned her blouse. Lance blushed. 

 

“Pidge, I know I just confessed my love for you, but I want our first time to be special.” He gave her a cheeky grin. “I know I’m irresistible, but can we wait?” 

 

The glare she gave him shut him up. “You think I’m so perfect?” Her voice was low. 

 

Lance watched as she opened her shirt revealing a toned stomach. As his eyes wandered, they fell on the expense of scarred flesh from her hip to armpit. His breath hitched. What happened?

 

“Still think I’m perfect?” Pidge was trembling. She buttoned her shirt, and looked at Lance. He stood unmoving, staring at her side. He gave her no response. “I thought so.” 

 

Lance snapped out of his trance. He watched as Pidge left the closet. For the second time that week, her could do nothing but watch her leave, hurt and confused. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ Bestrongbestrongbestrongbestrong _ .

 

Pidge kept her mantra repeating until she reached her car. Sitting in the driver's seat, she let the facade go. Nothing stopped the flood of sobs that tore through her. She had shown Lance her scar. And he hated her. She leaned her head down on the steering wheel, and cried until she had no more tears to shed. 

  
  
  
  
  


He messed up. He had messed up big time. Lance had watched enough telenovelas and read enough romance novels to know he had messed up. It had all happened so fast. He confessed his love, she took off her shirt, the scar took him by surprise, and then she was leaving. 

 

“Damnit!” Lance swore at the wall. He should have said something. Anything. Instead he stood there like an idiot and watched her walk away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He would make this right. 

 

As he pulled up Pidges contact, his phone started to ring. 

 

“Hello?” Lance asked, a little on edge. He needed to call Pidge.

 

“Is this Mr. Lance Mcclain?” 

 

“Yup. Who is this?” Lance didn’t recognize the voice on the phone. 

 

“This is Dr. Coran from the Altea hospital. I’m calling about Nyma.”

 

That got Lance’s attention. Worry flooded his gut. “Is she alright? How's the baby?” 

 

“Their both fine. She’s just in labour. I suggest you get to the hospital quickly.” 

 

Lance hung up the phone and ran to his car. He was going to be a father. 

  
  
  
  


Pidge lay on her bed waiting. If Lance was sorry for what he did, he would call. And then they would talk and fix things between them. So she waited, clinging on to the tiny bit of hope she had. Waiting for a phone call that would never come.

  
  
  
  


Bursting through the hospital doors, Lance bent over, trying to catch his breath. 

 

“Mr. Mcclain?” 

 

He stood up, barely containing the smile on his face. On his way to the hospital, he had called Hunk. His best friend was on his way. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Would you like to meet your daughter?” 

 

Lance felt his bottom lip start to tremble. “Please.” 

 

He was led to a small plastic basket. As he looked in, he fell in love. She was perfect. He looked at the orange haired doctor. 

 

“Can I hold her?” 

 

Dr. Coran nodded. Gently, Lance lifted his daughter up into his arm. He stroked her cheek with one finger, marveling at the softness of the skin. She was so small. 

 

“Hola mi amor. I’m your papá. I’m going to protect you, and love you, and spoil you. I love you.” He smiled contently at his daughter, gently bobbing her up and down. 

 

“Do you have a name?” 

 

“Marina. Thank you doctor.” Coran left the room, leaving Lance to coo over his child.

 

“Lance?” He turned to see Hunk in the doorway. “Is that her?” 

 

“Yes. Marina, meet your Uncle Hunk.” 

 

Hunks eyes were damp, and he smiled. “I’m going to make you the best food in the world.”

 

Lance laughed. Hunk’s brow furrowed. 

 

“Strange.”

 

“Huh?” Lance asked, his eyes never leaving his child. 

 

“I just thought Pidge would be with you.” 

 

Lance froze. Pidge. He forgot to call her. 

 

“Fuck.” 

 

Hunk gasped, covering Marina’s ears. “Not in front of the child!”

 

Gently, Lance handed her to Hunk, before pulling out his phone. “I forgot to call. I forgot all about her!” 

 

He dialed her number, and waited. On the third ring, he heard the click of someone picking up. 

 

“Pidge, thank goodness. I’m so sorry I forgot to call you after you left, but I have a daughter now. And she’s perfect. And I need you in my life too. We can be a family. What you showed me in the closed doesn’t change anything I said earlier. I still love you.”

 

“The caller you have attempted to call is either out of range, or has blocked you. Please see your service provider for more information.” 

 

Lance felt his heart sink to his gut. She had blocked him. 

 

He had fucked up. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, but I cried a little writing this


	8. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge's past is revealed, and Lance makes some bad choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!
> 
> I'm so happy to finally post this chapter! I was tempted to post it earlier, but I decided to wait. Keep the suspense going. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Comments/Suggestions/Theories are always welcome!
> 
> I am also working on a twelve days of Plancey Christmas countdown to Christmas, so if you have any christmas/winter themed prompts, feel free to submit them to my tumblr, https://rosieclark.tumblr.com/
> 
> Love,
> 
> Rosie

Hunk looked at Lance, who was pacing nervously in front of him. “Dude, what did we way about pacing with the little bean child?” 

Lance halted his steps and looked at the baby in his arms, then at his friend. “Sorry man, I didn’t realize.” 

He had been thinking about Pidge. Marina was a week old, and he had not seen or talked to her since the incident. He really missed her. 

“Lance, why hasn’t Pidge been by yet?” 

He froze, a guilty look crossing over his face. Hunk narrowed his eyes. 

“What happened?” 

Lance put Marina in her bassinet, and sat on the couch. “I messed up buddy.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I messed up big time.” 

He told Hunk the whole story, starting with the kiss and ending with the failed phone call. When he had finally finished, he looked up at his friend, his eyes pleading for advice. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” 

The chef sighed and leaned back in the arm chair he was sitting on. Then he looked Lance directly in the eye.

“Lance, when I tell you what I’m going to say, you should know I am not only breaking Pidge’s trust, but I am also breaking the vow Keith, Shiro, Allura, Matt and I made to let her tell people herself. You got that?” 

He nodded, unsure how to react. 

“I also need to know that you won’t hold the fact that she didn’t tell you against her.”

“Of coarse.” Lance smiled grimly. “We all have our secrets.”

Hunk relaxed a little and continued. 

“I told you Pidge and I used to be neighbors. That was three years ago.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “But three years ago y-”

“My neighbors house burned down, killing the father and injuring the daughter.” Hunks serious tone confirmed Lances fears.

“You mean Pidge was the girl in the fire? But you said her name was Katie.”

“Pidge’s real name is Katie.” Hunk looked down at his feet. “But since it was the last thing she ever heard her dad say to her, she goes by Pidge now.”

Shaking his head, Lance narrowed his eyes. “I don’t understand. I get that being in a fire that almost killed her and killed her dad sucks, but that was three years ago. She acted like there was something bigger going on.” 

“I’m not finished Lance.” Hunk gave him a look, and he shut his mouth. “Pidge blames herself for her dad's death.”

“She didn’t start the fire, did she?” 

“No, nothing like that. When the fire alarms went off, she was working on a coding project with the soundproof headphones she invented. Literally no sound would get through those. So she had no idea that there was a fire. 

“Her dad saw that she wasn’t outside with the rest of the family, and ran in to get her. Pidge had smelled the smoke at that point and was making her way to the front door. We still don’t really know what happened, but one of the support beams from the ceiling fell, crushing her dad. Pidge tried to lift it off of him, but it was too heavy. Her shirt caught on fire, burning her side. 

“At the end, the fire department had to drag her out of the house kicking and screaming.” Hunk looked at his friend. 

Tear tracks marked Lance’s face and he got up from where he was sitting. 

“I can’t believe she didn’t tell me.” 

“Lance, I’m pretty sure if I didn’t see it happen, I would still have no idea.” 

“But still.” Lance started pacing again. “She should have told me.”

“Dude, you promised you wouldn’t get mad.” Hunk protested. 

He did promise. But he had no idea it would sting so much. “I’m not mad, I just need some time to process this information.” 

“Okay dude, whatever you say.” 

There was a long pause of silence before Hunk spoke up again.

“Are you good to pick me up Friday at six?”

“For what?” 

“Alluras fundraiser gala. You did promise to go.” 

Lance swore mentally. No swearing in front of the little bean. “Right. Friday at six.”

Hunk gave him an amused smile. “You just swore in your head.”

“Shut up.”

 

“Pidge, don’t forget about the banquet on Friday!” Alluras voice rang from the front of the bakery. 

Pidge looked up from the bread she was kneading. “Wouldn’t dream of missing it.”

She heard the doorbell jingle. Popping her head out the kitchen door, she turned to Allura.

“What's the dress code?” 

Allura turned, and Pidge noticed who was at the counter. Lance. He held her gaze before his eyes drifted down to her side. She put her hand over her scar self consciously. Lance looked away, and paid Allura. Then he walked out without another word. 

Pidge turned to go back into the kitchen. Allura called out to her, but she needed to be alone. 

 

Lance looked in the bathroom mirror one last time before straightening his bow tie and walking out into the dance hall. Hunk greeted him, and the pair walked over to where Keith was standing. 

“I have to give it to Allura.” Hunk remarked. “She sure knows how to throw a party.”

Keith groaned and rubbed his forehead. “You should see our wedding plan binder. I can’t even.”

The three friends started to laugh. Hunk’s eyes widened, and he started to wave to someone behind Lance. 

He turned to see Pidge walking up to them. She looked stunning. Her dress was a simple green halter neck that flowed at her waist and ended mid-calf. Her hair was down, and her golden eyes were sparkling with joy. That was, until she saw Lance. 

He swore he saw her eyes look at him, then the baby, and finally him again. He moved to take a step closer, but she shook her head and turned away, disappearing into the crowd. 

“Dude, go after her.” Keith was behind him, hand on his shoulder. 

Lance put on a fake smile. “I’m good dude. Tonight I want to forget all my worries and dance.” 

He dragged his companions onto the dance floor, and started to groove with Marina. All around him ladies began to coo at his daughter, and talk with him. He gave them all smiles, and pleasant conversation, but his eyes were searching the hall for Pidge. 

He found her, standing close to Matt who had a protective arm around he shoulders. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted at least a dozen men looking at her hungrily. Pidge seemed unfazed, keeping up her conversation with Shiro. 

Lances blood began to boil. Who were these jerks who thought they could look at his Pidge that way? Then he remembered she wasn’t his Pidge, and that he still needed to fix things between them. 

“Lance?” 

He looked up to see Plaxum, he was pretty sure on the name, looking at him with big blue eyes. 

“Silly boy! Have you heard anything I’ve been saying?” 

“Umm, I-”

“Lets dance.” 

She took hod of both his hands, and started to swing her hips to the music. Lance followed suit, pushing Pidge to the back of his mind. He would talk to her soon.

 

Pidge looked around to see Lance dancing with yet another beautiful, tall woman. She sighed and turned away. He must really not like her after all. Hunk had told her that he needed time, but his actions were pretty clear. 

Getting over him would have been so much easier if he wasn’t so damn good looking. He was wearing well fitting black dress pants and a white collared shirt that was tucked in. Over top, he had suspenders and a blue bow tie that matched his eyes perfectly. His hair was styled in that classic ‘I woke up like this’ style. Her heart clenched painfully. 

Allura made the dinner announcement, and they made their way to the dining hall. Sitting at a table with Hunk, Shiro, Matt, Keith, and Allura made her feel better. She smiled, and joined in the conversation. 

“I think she should have ended up with the tall dude.”

“No way!” Matt countered. “It had to be the red haired guy!”

“You keep telling yourself that.” Hunk raised an eyebrow at her brother. “It obviously should have been the one who played cello.” 

A collection of groans spread throughout the table.

“No one likes cello guy!” Keith remarked. 

Shiro shrugged. “I don’t even watch the show, and I know that.” 

The table erupted in laughter. 

“What are we talking about?” 

Pidge froze as Lance took the seat across from her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Matt begin glaring. 

“Nothing.” Hunk cleared his throat. 

Their server for the evening was Acxa, and whenever she would lean over to fill their water pitcher, Lance would whisper something in her ear that would make her blush. Matts knuckles were white from gripping the table cloth, Hunk was looking nervously between the two of them. 

Pidge couldn’t take it anymore. Quietly she stood up, kicking off her heels and giving them to Matt. 

“I’m going for a walk.” She whispered in his ear, ignoring the concerned looks her friends were giving her.

Matt nodded and took her shoes. 

 

Lance turned from his conversation with Acxa to see Pidge get up from the table and hand her heels to her brother. A very angry brother by the way he was glaring at him. 

He watched her speed walk out the banquet hall doors, probably to the entrance. Concerned, Lance stood up to go follow her, only to be held back by Matt. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” He asked, his voice dangerously low. 

Lance gulped as he looked around to see Keith and Shiro sitting with their arms crossed and eyes on him. He gathered his courage and looked Matt straight in the eye. 

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in all my life.” 

Matt held his gaze for a moment before letting go of his shoulder. “Just don’t hurt her again.” 

“I won’t.” Lance handed Marina to Hunk who accepted the baby with open arms. Then he lightly jogged after Pidge.

 

Walking down the entrance hall to the front door, Pidge wiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks. She had told herself she was done crying over Lance, but that was obviously a lie. The sound of running footsteps behind her caught her attention, and she turned to see Lance. 

He opened his mouth, but she was quicker and cut him off. 

“Before you say anything, I’m sorry Lance. I’m sorry for walking out on you that day. I’m sorry for thrusting my scar in your face. I’m sorry it disgusted you so much. I don’t know why you’re here, or what you wanted to say. I don’t want your pity. You’ve made it very clear that you hate me, that you don’t want to talk to me. That-” She choked back a sob, taking a few deep breaths before she continued. 

“That small and nerdy and scarred isn’t your type.” Pidge looked Lance directly in the eyes. 

“So thank you Lance. Thank you for clearly stating where we stand. Please tell my brother that I went home.” She turned around and started walking out to the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings come to light, and its raining outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Voltron season 8 is now a thing! I have yet to find time to finish it, but no matter what happens, I will continue to make Plance content. I'm not sure I am able to stop actually. 
> 
> Enough talking! Here is chapter 9! I hope you enjoy, and comments/suggestions/thoughts are always welcome!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Rosie

Lance shook his head, staring at the space where Pidge had stood moments before. He would not let her run away again. He would not make the same mistake over and over. 

 

He sprinted into the rain and looked around him. A small figure was walking away from him on his left. 

 

_ Pidge. _

 

“Pidge, wait!” He screamed, running after her. 

 

She did a half turn, saw it was him, and began to walk faster. 

 

“Pidge, please.” Lance knew he could catch up with her. He was stronger, taller and faster, but he wanted her to want to hear him.

 

“Let me explain myself.”

 

She stopped. Thinking back on their last confrontation, she hadn’t really let him talk at all. Maybe if she heard what he had to say, he would leave her alone. Pidge faced him, hair dripping.

 

“You have one minute.”

 

The relief on Lance’s face told her she had made the right decision. He cleared his throat.

 

“I love you Pidge Holt. I love you more than you know, more than you’ll ever know. These past few weeks have been torture. I thought I could get over it, get over you, but seeing you in that dress tonight, it made me want to love you even more.”

 

“You flirted with very long-legged girl in the room tonight, and you want me to believe that you love me?” She crossed her arms. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest but she ignored it. 

 

Lance nodded, his face more serious then she had ever seen it.

 

“Yes.” 

 

“You only love happy bubbly Pidge. You don’t know anything about the real me.”

 

Lance took a deep breath and stepped closer to Pidge. 

 

“I know you like peanut butter cookies. I know you have a soft spot for cows. I know when you’re tired, your face gets all scrunched up, in a cute way, and your fingers always twitch, as if they’re craving a keyboard or video game controller.”

 

Pidge was looking at him with an unreadable expression. Lance took yet another step forward, and he was so close he could count her freckles. He looked down at her, his blue eyes piercing her honey ones. He needed her to know he was dead serious. 

 

“I know about your father.” 

 

Pidge stared at him with wide eyes. She began to step back, but he held her trembling shoulders. His eyes were heartbreakingly gently as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. 

 

“I know  _ you _ . I know everything. You don’t have to be afraid anymore.” Lance risked a smile. “I love you Katie Holt. Scars and all.”

 

Pidge froze at the sound of her real name. 

 

“Don’t call me that.” She turned, praying that he wouldn’t follow her again. Or praying that he would. 

 

“Why?” She could picture him with his hands on his hips. She stopped. 

 

“Why are you so afraid?” 

 

“Because I’m hurting. And I don’t know how to fix it!” 

 

“We can walk that path together.”

 

Pidge shook her head and started walking again. 

 

“Don’t you dare walk away from me!” Lance shouted. “All you do is run away when things get hard. If you walk away now, I’m done chasing you.”

 

She whirled around to protest, but Lance was on a roll.

 

“I pour my heart out for you, tell you that I love you, that you are perfect the way you are, and all you can do is run away! Can you fucking say something for once in your life, and stop being so selfish?” 

 

Pidge was shocked. She never thought of it like that. She wasn’t the only one hurting. 

 

“I’ll get over you. It’ll hurt like hell, but I’ll do it. I don’t want to though. I want to be with you until I die, but if you are so sure you want to walk away from me again, I’m not going to follow. I’m not some dog.”

 

The two looked at each other, the rain pouring around them. Pidge took a step closer, then another. Soon, she was splashing down the pavement, flinging her arms around Lance and crashing their lips together. 

 

He responded immediately, twisting one arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him, and the other on her cheek. She tangled her hands in his damp hair and deepened the kiss. 

 

Their tongues tangled, and teeth clashed. When they pulled away panting, she smiled at him. 

 

“I never wanted to hurt you Lance.” She was crying, her tears mixing with the rain drops. He wiped them away tenderly. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

His heart stutterd at her words. He leaned his forehead down to touch hers and held her hands in his. 

 

“Say it again.” He whispered. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

He kissed her. 

 

“Again.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Another kiss, longer this time. 

 

“One more time.” 

 

“I love you Lance.”

 

He groaned and kissed her again. This time when he pulled away, he smiled. 

 

“I was just making sure.” 

 

She laughed and nestled herself under his arm, absorbing his body heat. 

 

“I’m cold.” 

 

He rubbed her arms and began walking them to the entrance. They were both soaked to the core, but he felt no chill. The kisses had warmed him long enough to last all day. 

 

“Me thinks we should return to the party before you get a cold, and I die.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Die?” 

 

“I’m pretty sure your brother, Shiro and Keith would kill me if we take any longer.”

 

Pidge shook her head and scoffed. “You worry too much.”

 

Lance leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

 

“Plus, I think it’s time you meet my daughter.”

 

Pidge’s eyes began to water again. “She’s beautiful.”

 

Lance smiled proudly. His daughter was beautiful. He wanted Pidge to be there with them as a family every step of the way. He wanted her to see Marinas first steps, hear her first words, take her to kindergarten. He wanted her to call his daughter  _ their _ daughter. 

 

“Do you want to know her name?” 

 

She looked at him. “I swear to god Lance, if you named your child Unicorn, I will-”

 

He cut her off with a peck on the lips. 

 

“Relax cariño.” He murmured. “I named her Marina.” 

 

Pidge’s eyes filled with delight. “The one I choose.”

 

He smiled back at her. “The one you choose.”

 

“You’re really sappy, you know that?” 

 

“You love it.”

 

“Your right. I do love it.”

 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream at/with me on tumblr (https://rosieclark.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10 (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!
> 
> After 93 kudos, 1224 hits, 28 comments and 6 bookmarks, we have finally reached the end. I want to thank everyone who had read for unknowingly encouraging me to continue writing! You guys have been such an amazing group to write for, and I consider myself lucky to be a part of the garden. 
> 
> I am considering making a series of one-shots of scenes that were missed throughout the story, so if that's something you would be interested in, let me know on Tumblr. 
> 
> Once again, I want to say thank you, and tell you guys that I am not done with the Plance fanfics. I'm working on a number of projects as we speak, so keep your eyes peeled!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Rosie

_ You are invited to the wedding of _

_ Lance Mcclain _

_ And  _

_ Katie Holt _

  
  


Matt re-read the card in his hand over and over. His eyes filled with tears. 

 

“Shiro, come look at this.”

 

His husband walked over, resting his head on his hair and kissing him in greeting. Then he read the card. 

 

“It this a prank?” 

 

Matt laughed. “To be honest, I wouldn’t put it past her. Or him.” He added after some thought. “But I don’t think so.”

 

Shiro wrapped his arms around his waist and hummed. “Did you see…?”

 

“Yeah,” Matt nodded. “I did. She used her birth name again.”

 

“I guess it worked out better than we thought.” 

 

“I guess so.” Matt smiled. He owed everything to Lance for healing her. He had filled a hole in her heart that he never thought possible. 

 

He had brought back Katie. 

  
  
  
  


“No, cariño, it’s mamá.” He repeated, stressing the last syllable. “Mamá.”

 

“Mamma?” The little girl pointed at Katie and her heart melted. 

 

“Mamá” Lance tried again, earning himself a cry. 

 

Marina stretched her arms out to Katie, who picked her up, gently soothing the small child. 

 

“It’s okay sweetheart. Your daddy’s just upset that you sound more italian than spanish. He has a very delicate ego, your father.” 

 

His daughter stopped crying and giggled, playing with the longer strands of hair on his fiance’s head. She looked over and winked at him. He feigned insult. 

 

“Betrayed by my own kind.” Lance fell to his knees, hand over his heart. “How could you be so cruel woman?”

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault I’m obviously the dominant one in this relationship.”

 

Lance smirked, but before he could say what he wanted to say, Pidge kissed him. 

 

“There are innocent ears in the room babe. Lets try not to taint them?”

 

He sighed and looked at the ring adorning her finger. 

 

“Are you done your vows yet?” 

 

Pidge stopped folding the blanket she was holding. “Almost, but low expectations okay? Sappy and romantic is not my thing.”

 

“No matter what you do, I’m sure it will be perfect.” He smiled reassuringly at her. “How much longer?” 

 

“Three days.” Pidge smiled back. “Now quit whining and help me clean up Marinas toys!”

 

Lance stood, offering a mock salute. “Yes ma’am.”

  
  
  
  


Lance looked at himself one last time. Classy black suit with blue tie that complements his eyes perfectly? Check. Dashing charm and hair guaranteed to blow her away? Check. Sof-

 

“You ready bud?” Hunks voice brought him out of his day dreaming. Lance swallowed all of his fears and followed his best man to the podium, where Shiro was waiting. Pidge’s brother-in-law had agreed to marry, much to her delight. 

 

The room was a mix of rustic and modern. Flowers hung from industrial light bulbs. The chairs were a shiny steel. He had had his doubts about mixing their two ideas, but it was perfect. Everything was perfect.

 

The music started and the doors opened and Lance found himself falling in love with Katie all over again. She was dawning a backless off the shoulder lace dress that managed to flatter her petite figure in every way possible. She was holding a bouquet of green and blue foliage.

 

Hunk elbowed him. “Close your mouth or else something might fly inside.”

 

Lance quickly shut his mouth and resumed his staring. She blushed against his intense gaze, but managed to shoot him a smug look.

 

“ _ I know I look good, but try to keep it in your pants.” _

 

_ “Same goes for you.” _

 

Matt gave her away with a kiss on the cheek and gave Lance a grateful smile. Lance returned it. 

 

Pidge smirked, finally standing before him. “ _ I’m not wearing any.” _

 

Lance mentally groaned. Outsmarted again. Shiro called for attention, and said a few words. Then he turned to Pidge, instructing her to start her vows. She cleared her throat.

 

“When I first met you, I thought you I thought you were just another womanizer with a broken heart.” 

 

There was a chuckle from the audience and Lance raised an eyebrow. 

 

“But as I grew to know you, I realized that you have so many layers that I didn’t know about. You have become the rock that I look to when I need strength. In so many ways you are my better half. You are kind, compassionet, responsible and I am proud to be able to call you my husband. With confidence, I can say from the bottom of my heart that you are the rose to my thorns, the butter to my bread and the-” 

 

Her voice broke, and she paused, giving him a watery smile. Damn emotions. Swallowing, she composed herself.

 

“And the peanut butter to my cookies. Because of you, I am finally able to let go of the past and look towards the future. A future with you. I love you Lance Mcclain.”

 

Lance blinked back the tears that were forming in his eyes. 

 

“And you said you’re not sappy.”

 

She shrugged. “What can I say? You’ve changed me.”

 

Shiro cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Lance. “Your vows?” 

 

Lance gave her his best charming smile and she scoffed. 

 

“To be completely honest, the person we should be celebrating this day is Hunk. If it wasn’t for his persistent pleading and puppy dog eyes, I probably never would have met you.’

 

There was a ‘woot’ from the crowd, and Hunk blushed, looking down at his feet. 

 

“It’s funny. The thing most people don’t tell you about falling in love is that you can do it multiple times. Whether your name is Pidge Gunderson or Katie Holt, I find myself falling in love with you every single day. Every morning when I wake up to see you snoring beside me, every time you beat me in Killbot Phantom, every late night spent watching you work on some new coding project. You are a bundle of endless surprises that I can’t wait to unwrap. Throughout the time we have been together, you have been an incredible best friend, girlfriend and mother.”

 

Pidge wiped her eyes, and Lance ran a hand through his hair. 

 

“I never doubted the last one though. Everyday I thank the universe that I choose to walk through those doors. Thank you.”

 

Lance doubted there was a single dry eye in the room. Himself included. Shiro did his whole speech thing, but he was only listening for one specific frase. 

 

“You may kiss the bride.”

 

Lance scooped her into his arms.

 

“Fucking finally.” He breathed and she chuckled, melding their lips together. 

 

When they finally pulled away for air, the room erupted in applause. Pidge’s smile must have mirrored his own; bright, shining and fueled by pure joy.

 

Though the road anything but smooth, Lance would have done it again in a heartbeat. Anything to be with her again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is done!


End file.
